Color displays frequently display color data that is in digital form. The color data is usually available in color signals that are in analog form. An interface for processing color signals typically employs an Analog to Digital Converter (ADC), for converting the available analog color signals into digital data suitable for displaying. Conversion is improved if it occurs at a moment in time that is long enough after the received color signal has settled to its final value, but not too long so as to delay operation of the whole system.